Memoirs
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: Brian's memories on that Saturday that changed their lives, and the 17 years that have followed.


A/N: I've had this idea for forever, I just got around to writing it. Plz r/r. PS:: JOHN BENDER RULZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's seems so strange, thinking back to that day now. How long ago was that? Next March it'll be 17 years. So much has changed since then. Us, the school, the world. I remember having to dish out a lot of money for floppy disks, and now they're what, five bucks for six? Oh, how times do change. The only thing that ever stays the same is everything changes.  
  
Why am I writing this? I may be only 33, but it seems to me to start writing my memoirs. Better now, than in 20 years when I've forgotten half of my life. And this I never want to forget. Then again, how could I forget the one day that changed my life for forever?  
  
We were so different. Different in mind, different in everything. I was the "brain". The smart one. Claire was the "princess", who seemed to have everything. John was the "criminal". The bad boy whose life was the exact opposite of perfect. And happy. Andy was the "athlete", or Sporto as John calls him to this day. Sure, he didn't act smart, but you would be suprised. And Allison. Who could forget her? The "basketcase". I must say, she perfected the image. Played it to a tee. But that wasn't really her. We all found that out.  
  
Many wonder what happened on Monday. Nothing happened at first. But by Friday, everybody knew who we were and where we stood. We all made sure of that. And it didn't matter if anybody liked it or not. We didn't care. We were friends. We were The Breakfast Club.   
  
My friends, well, they thought it was wild. Tho', even to this day, they're scared to death of John. He's tried to be friends with them, truly he has, but they don't dare say one thing to make him mad, or even disagree with him. So he's given up. Not that I blame him in any way. I would to.  
  
Claire and Andy's friends on the otherhand, to put it simply, were pissed. Claire's little clique tried to disown her. When she showed that she didn't care, she was going to stay with John no matter what, they came back. I still remember the look on Claire's face when she caught them flirting with John. She's still shocked. John didn't care. To quote him, "... don't matter none to me. My eyes are on Claire, and that's that." Who would've believed he'd be so loyal? But then, none of us really knew John then. Still don't to a point.  
  
Andy's friends never forgave him. The coach even kicked him off the team because of it. Jerk. But in a way, it was actually a good thing. His grades, with some help from moi, shot up. In English, he went from barely a C to an A in just a marking period. And it stayed there. At first his dad was seriously ready to kill him, but then after noticing his grades went up and stayed there, he backed down. Andy even went to a four year college. He's the coach at the University of Illinois. I guess who can take the boy away from sports, but not the sports away from the boy.   
  
Allison is also teacher there. Ally, a teacher? Didn't see that one coming. But trust me, she is good at it. She teachers a variety of things, since she subs for the other teachers, but her main class is art. She is a very good artist. Some of her works have made their way into magazines. Perhaps you've seen some, and didn't even know it. Oh, I have to tell you this. Remember that Saturday she stole John's knife and lock? She still has them! Yeah, can you believe it? She was going through some of her old stuff in the attic and found it among some other things she stole. (Including Vernon's name plaque that had been on his desk. John helped her steal that.) When she told John and Claire, he was like "That's where that went!" and we all cracked up. He told her to keep it. She did.  
  
Whose next? Ah, the criminal himself, John Bender. Out of all of us, he's the one that looks the most like he did when he was in school. Or should I say, exactly the same! He still has his shoulder-length hair, biker boots, chain, jeans, and yes, he still wears at least two shirts at a time. I had asked him why he had worn two shirts and two jackets that Saturday. I knew it was March, but still. He looked at me, and said, "I don't know. Just felt like it." He's beyond me sometimes. You're probably wondering, what does he do for a living? He did a variety of things, before becoming a truck driver/mechanic. He works and drives the big trucks. I don't believe I mentioned what Claire's doing. What better time than now? Well, and this wasn't too hard to predict, she's a beautician in Springfield, and in fact owns the shop. She's had quite a few celebrities there. She also manages to brag about it everytime it's mentioned.  
  
Well guess who turn it is. That's right, it's mine. My life isn't to surprising. I went to tech school, and Harvard, and I'm a computer programmer for Microsoft. No, I don't know Bill Gates personally, and have in fact never met him. Very few of my co-workers, if any, have. As you know, we've recently had to split into two different companies. I don't know which one I'm going to yet, I haven't received word, but that cuts my chances of ever meeting him from slim to nill. But, as John taught me, there's always a chance.   
  
It is so strange to think back to that day. How, in one day, five lives were changed for forever. And would never be the same again. Vernon had tried so hard to break us apart, but that only made all of us closer to each other. And although we live miles apart, we keep in touch with phone calls and E-mails.   
  
To end this, I request only one thing. Just because someone's different, doesn't mean that you can't be friends. Look at us. A brain, an athlete, a princess, a basketcase, and a criminal. And we're as close as can be. Don't judge others before you know them. If you truly try to do this, then I reward you. Welcome to The Breakfast Club.  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by: Brian Johnson 


End file.
